Polar Express around the Globe/transcript
Peppa: (narrating) Polar Express around the Globe. (Pan in to a view of the children jumping up and down while Carrie and Madame Gazelle watch. The time is currently nighttime and snow falls around the station.) Narrator: Tonight, Peppa and her friends are going on a train ride again. Carrie: No kidding, good sir, we're near the station. Narrator: Oops, my bad. (Mr. Rabbit blows his whistle and the children stop jumping.) Mr. Rabbit: Good evening and welcome to the Peppatown Train Station. How many tickets for the Polar Express train ride around the world? (Madame Gazelle turns to the children and Carrie. As she counts them, each of the children raise their arms.) Madame Gazelle: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. (Madame Gazelle turns back to the ticket window.) Madame Gazelle: Eleven child tickets and one adult ticket, please. (Mr. Rabbit presses the button on the register and twelve tickets come out of the printer slot. Madame Gazelle takes the tickets and holds them up.) Madame Gazelle: Now, children, do not lose these tickets. (glares at Pedro Pony) I'm talking to you, Pedro. (The children giggle as Carrie rolls her eyes. Mr. Rabbit leaves his station and blows his whistle.) Mr. Rabbit: Can I see your tickets, please? (Everyone holds up their tickets, including Pedro. Peppa stares at Carrie.) Peppa: Carrie, are we really going around the world? Carrie: Yeah, Peppa. We're going to China, Madagascar, Australia and my favorite place, Japan! Peppa: But how will we go around the world? Carrie: Hm, you ask a lot of questions. We'll see soon. Suzy: When's the train arriving? (Peppa turns to hear a train whistle.) Peppa: Here comes the train! (The Polar Express train comes forward the train stop.) George: Wichawd, wook! It's a choo-choo twain! (The train finally stops. Miss Rabbit is seen in the driver's cart.) Miss Rabbit: Hello, children! All except Madame Gazelle and Mr. Rabbit: Hello, Miss Rabbit! Carrie: Is that the Hogwarts Express? Miss Rabbit: No, but it's quite similar. Still, all aboard! (The train car doors open.) All the children: Hooray! (Everyone jumps into the carts and takes their seats. Mr. Rabbit walks into the back cart, waves a red flag and blows his whistle. At the signal, Miss Rabbit drives the train into the air.) Peppa: Ah, I see now! The train is driving on an imaginary track! Carrie: Impressive. All the children except Carrie: ♪Clickety-clack, clickety-clack, the train goes off the track, huff and puff, huff and puff, clickety-clickety-clack!♪ (They all giggle. Carrie looks out the glass window and sees the ocean.) Carrie: So we're far away from home. I can cross that off the bucket list. (Carrie stares up at the luggage.) Carrie: So we just need this for one night? Pedro: Yes, we're gonna sleep at one point in the journey. (As Madame Gazelle enters the room, Mr. Rabbit is heard over the intercom.) Mr. Rabbit: Hello, everyone. This is Mr. Rabbit speaking. Now we are going over the North Atlantic Ocean, all the way to America. All the children: Wow! Madame Gazelle: Ah-oh, here are your activity sheets. All the children: Ooooh! Narrator: The children have to spot everything that is on the activity sheet. Peppa: A barge boat. Carrie: A tropical island . Suzy: (brays) And a castle in India. (Peppa looks out the window as they head over New York City.) Peppa: (snorts) I can see buildings. Carrie: Well, are buildings on the list? Peppa: Uh, no. (Candy looks out the window with Carrie.) Candy: I can see clouds and the sea! Carrie: Are those on the list? Suzy: No. (Peppa looks down at the sea.) Peppa: Hey, look! A large boat with big metal boxes! Zoë: That must be a barge boat! And a barge boat is on the list! All: Hooray! (Carrie checks off the boat on her list. Mr. Rabbit comes by and gives pillows and blankets to everyone.) Carrie: Uhh..Mr. Rabbit, why should we need these? Mr. Rabbit: Let's nap before we go on. Peppa: But what if the train falls? Mr. Rabbit: Don't worry, it can float! All: Wow! (Carrie wraps herself in a blanket and rests on her pillow in her seat. Peppa wakes up later with Carrie to find everyone fearfully staring at the window.) Peppa: Suzy, why are you staring at the window? Suzy: P-Peppa! Look! (Carrie turns to see a large monster attack the train.) Peppa: Aaaaaahhhh! What do we do?! (Carrie walks towards her suitcase and opens it, revealing a machine gun.) Everyone except for Carrie: Carrie! Watch out! (Carrie dodges the monster's attack as the style becomes an anime-like one. She runs onto the walls and dodges the attacks.) Danny: (barks) Wow! (Carrie lands on the ground as everyone looks at her. The monster clings onto the ship.) Carrie: Be careful, everyone. George: How wiw you stop the scawy monster? It wiw be impossibwe! Richard: Yes, this couwd be hawd fow you! Carrie: By using this! (She fires up the machine gun and fires multiple bullets at the monster. The monster falls and fades into dust. The anime style becomes the regular style again afterwards.) Carrie: You all right? (Everyone nods silently out of shock as they climb into their seats again.) (Hours later, Peppa and the others are all seen eating fruits on tray tables.) Category:Transcripts